


Reports

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Sir Yaden [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Psychics, p2, phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrik meets Baron Yuri again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

Writing mission reports was one of the few things Yaden despised about being a Phoenix Knight. He had never been good at pressing the vivid images in his mind into written word. What seemed perfectly clear in his head came out a jumbled mess as soon as he tried to put it on paper, and the art of proper spelling entirely eluded him. He always handed his finished reports over to Darren for a spell check and to type them up so they became readable.

He accepted that the reports were a necessity, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

This one was giving him even more trouble than usual for the simple fact that nothing much had happened and Commander Li Ma had explicitly demanded an in depth report that covered all potentially political implications.

There were none, as far as Yaden could see. He had been sent to the Kalidor Military Academy to give as few lessons on how Phoenix Knights and the military worked together. He had done that, met a few bright and curious young cadets from various noble houses, had made a good impression on them and come home again. Without anything weird or dangerous happening at all.

Certainly an extraordinary mission in his book, but nothing to write home about. Literally.

It didn't help either that everybody else seemed to do nice things. 

Luca had somehow managed to convince Ivan, Myriam and her new pet J'rad to try and play beach volleyball with him down by the sea. Doing purely teenagy, fun stuff was good for all of them. Occasionally, their laughter was drifting up to Yaden where he was sitting at the table under the olive tree.

At the end of the path leading up from the mansion, Teagan was lying in a spot of sunlight. A huge, snoring heap of white fur since he preferred sleeping in his predatory cat form. On top of him, half buried in his fur, were two smaller, curled up, furry heaps, snoring much softer. Vian and Siva, joining him for a nap.

Colin and Jennifer had left early for the markets in Disari, the nearest city to their island, taking little Kaylee and baby Roja with them. Both of them were growing and needed new clothes and shoes. Especially Roja, who was incredibly active for a baby barely a year old.

Kendrik was the only one working as well. Only that his work consisted of a lunch meeting at the Nesrin's at the Opera in Imperial City to discuss some sort of trade agreement on behalf of his mother.

With a tortured sigh and a conscious effort, Yaden stopped chewing on his pen to stare at the paper in front of him. Half a page. In nearly an hour he had managed only half a page and he had no clue what else to write.

He was incredibly grateful when the sudden touch of Kendrik's mind distracted him.

\--Yaden? Love, you won't believe who I've just met!-- Kendrik's mental voice was humming with excitement and happiness. No, there was something else there - a fierce sense of accomplishment.

Yaden sensed that his husband was still in Imperial City, walking through Opera on his way to the next tram station.

\--I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure you will tell me any moment now.-- Yaden sent back to him, accompanied by a sweet smile.

Instead of a worded reply, Kendrik shared with him the memory how he had been sitting on the covered terrace of the Nesrin's after his meeting had been concluded, finishing his coffee and watching people hurry past, ducking under their umbrellas to escape the unusually strong drizzle. Then a sense of familiarity had drawn his attention and he had watched an elderly Dracon enter the Café. The man was short and squad with a respectable belly and thinning grey hair. 

Yaden didn't recognize him, but Kendrik's memory supplied him with the information that this was Baron Yuri, the Dracon he had invested so much time into when he had been on his undercover mission in the Secret Garden on Serin.

What had caught Kendrik's attention was how much happier and more alive the Baron felt, compared to their last meeting. Kendrik had watched as the Dracon reacted to the polite greeting by the waiter with a kind smile which pulled on the severe, grim lines of his face in pleasantly wrong ways.

And then the Baron had noticed that he was being watched and had turned to find Kendrik watching him.

There the memory stopped and Kendrik thought. --He recognized me, obviously.-- 

He sounded quite apologetic and Yaden picked up that he was well aware that it wasn't exactly a good thing that the Baron was now aware of the connection between 'the Duke' and a husband of a Phoenix Knight. Baron Yuri was a smart bastard and there was a good chance he would figure out the rest.

\--Actually he did think about it and then he decided he doesn't care.-- Kendrik supplied. --He's retired now.--

Yaden gave his husband the mental equivalent of a doubtful glare, but Kendrik was much too happy to care.

\--The point is, look at how much he has changed!-- Kendrik once more sent him an image of how he perceived Baron Yuri's mind, a vast open field full of blooming spring flowers and then showed Yaden the comparison of an equally vast open field, barren and dry from before. --I did that!--

Now Yaden couldn't help but smile at his lover's exuberance. Being so directly connected, it was impossible to resist joining in his happiness. He caught glimpses of Kendrik sharing another cup of coffee with the Baron and the two of them chatting in what could only be called an amiable tone.

\--He even realized that I probably manipulated him in some way and he was grateful!-- Kendrik explained. --He actually thanked me.--

Yaden chuckled softly. --Congratulations, love. I think you saved the old bastard's soul.-- He sent his husband a warm hug.

Kendrik glowed with pride. It took Yaden a moment to realize why this was such an important turning point for him - it was the first time that Kendrik felt he had done something truly outstandingly good with his talents. Yaden didn't even try to point out how many good things Kendrik had accomplished with his psi before. It was all about perception. 

\--So what is he doing in Imperial City?-- He asked. 

\--He's here to pick up his new pets.-- Kendrik answered and now Yaden could feel the excitement at this prospect he had picked up from Yuri. The old man had been feeling nervous and giddy like a teenage boy getting his very first pet. --This time he plans to do everything right.-- Kendrik explained and the emotions he sent along made it clear that the Baron planned to spoil his new pets rotten. --He's ordered them from Christies. Gorgeous twins, he even showed me pictures.-- Kendrik laughed softly. --He's really sweet.--

\--I'm glad it all worked out well for him.-- Yaden thought and also conveyed how proud he was of Kendrik for the feat he had accomplished. 

He didn't bother Kendrik with the fact that he would still have to inform the Phoenix Knight Tower about the fact that Baron Yuri was possibly aware of the connection between 'the Duke' and a Phoenix Knight. He'd recommend a 'watch and wait' approach to the matter.

\--I'm heading to the bazaar now to get those spices Colin asked for.-- Kendrik thought and Yaden noticed that he was just getting on the tram. --Is there anything else I should get while I'm there?-- 

He was also planning to get a little something for Luca. Baron Yuri wasn't the only one spoiling his pet rotten, Yaden privately thought with a little smirk. Kendrik heaped Luca with little gifts and the boy was quite gracious in accepting all of them with proper enthusiasm. It wasn't just his exceptional training, though. Luca was completely smitten with Kendrik. Something Yaden could easily relate to, after all he felt the same.

\--If you are coming home right after the bazaar you could bring some of those little meat pies that Teagan, Vian and Siva love so much.-- He suggested.

Kendrik answered with a loving chuckle. --I'll make sure I bring some for you too, my love.-- Yaden felt the gentle warmth of the memory of a kiss they had shared. --See you in a bit.-- Then the connection faded out.

With a sigh, Yaden turned his attention back to his report. He'd have to finish the blasted thing before Kendrik got back. But if his husband managed to turn such an ancient, blackened soul as Baron Yuri's back to the light, surely he would manage to squeeze a few more words on paper.


End file.
